This invention relates to a method for processing containers comprising the sterilisation, the filling and the capping of containers, in order to obtain sterilised containers, filled with a sterile filling product and sealed with a cap. This invention further relates to a processing device and a particular cap for the implementation of the method according to the invention.
The conventional filling method, for the filling of a container comprising in particular an upper opening, and in particular a neck, comprises in a first step the sterilisation of the container, its filling with a sterile filling product, then its capping via the setting in place of a sterilised cap. The sterilisation, the filling and the capping are carried out on three different treatment stations, for example on the stations of three different carrousels.
For the sterilisation, it is known, in particular through U.S. Patent 2009/0045350, treatment devices comprising a rotating carrousel comprising a rotating support plate carrying a plurality of treatment stations arranged with regular angular spacing, each treatment station comprising means of sterilising which comprise an electron-beam emitter, and supporting means in order to support a container under said emitter, said emitter being able to emit an electron beam passing through the upper opening of a container supported by said supporting means, in order to sterilise the container, in particular the internal wall of said container. In relation to conventional chemical sterilisation, sterilisation via electron beam is more effective in terms of sterilisation, faster, and does not leave any residual traces after treatment. This type of sterilisation allows for a filling at a high level of sterility.
The filling can be carried out by means of a carrousel of the same type as for the sterilisation, each treatment station comprising means of filling, such as a filling spout or one or several filling tubes, and supporting means to support a container under said filling spout.
The capping can include the screwing of a cap on the neck of the containers. In order to obtain a final product with a substantial level of sterility the cap is more preferably sterilised beforehand with a particular system.